No Good Deed
by RumpleJemima fan
Summary: Songfic for 'No Good Deed' from Wicked. MungojerriexRumpleteazer.


**Songfic for "No Good Deed" from Wicked. RumplexMungo. Enjoy!**

Rumple paced around the den, restless.

Where was Mungo? He should be back by now.

She heard a loud shaking noise coming from a box in the corner of the room.

She quickly ran over and opened the box. It was Misto's old crystal ball that she and Mungo had stolen when they first came to the junkyard, thinking it was simply a mirror.

She stared into it and jumped back, surprised. She could see Mungo in the crystal ball.

He was running away from something. He turned around to face a ginger tom. Rumple's eyes widened as she watched the ginger tom attack Mungo. She watched, horrified, as Mungo fell under Macavity's claws.

"MUNGO!" she screamed.

She frantically started to dig through the box of stolen magic items, pulling out a spellbook. She flipped through it frantically, finally finding something useful.

She glanced once more at the crystal ball, hoping for some sort of sign.

She could see Mungo's face. His face was covered in scratches, his eyes were closed, and a shadow fell over him as the crystal grew dark.

Full of determination, Rumple's eyes fell on the spell. The spell had to be sung.

She thought of Mungo, and knew what had to be done. She slowly began.

"Eleka nahmen nahmen ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen.

Eleka nahmen nahmen ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen.

Let his flesh not be torn,

Let his blood leave no stain.

Though they beat him, let him feel no pain!

Let his bones never break

And however they try to destroy him,

Let him never die,

Let him never die!

Eleka nahmen nahmen ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen.

Eleka nahmen nahmen ah tum ah tum eleka-eleka-"

_Ugh!_

Rumple slammed the book shut.

"What good is this chanting?

I don't even know what I'm reading!

I don't even know what trick I ought to try.

Mungo where are you?

Already dead or bleeding?

One more disaster I can add to my

Generous supply?"

Tears began to fill her eyes as she saw Mungo's beaten face flash before her eyes once again.

What if he was dead? Macavity hated him enough.

She cried harder as she thought of poor Quaxo, who had been attacked by Macavity the night she and Mungo had arrived at the junkyard.

She thought of Jemima, who had just recently been dumped by Tumblebrutus.

It was all her fault.

If she hadn't tried to help, Jemima and Tumble would have mated this year.

It seemed like no matter how hard she tried, nothing she did ever came out right.

She should have gone with Mungo, helped him fight. She sang slowly:

"No good deed goes unpunished.

No act of charity goes unresented.

No good deed goes unpunished.

That's my new creed!"

She stood. Her voice rang out.

"My road of good intentions

Led where such roads always lead.

No good deed

Goes unpunished!

Quaxo,

Jemima,

Mungo…

MUNGO!"

She screamed the last word as loud as she could, making sure her voice would reach the Heaviside, if that's where Mungo was.

As her voice died away, she thought about why she had tried to help in the first place.

"One question haunts and hurts,

Too much, too much to mention:

Was I really seeking good,

Or just seeking attention?

Is that all good deeds are,

When looked at with an ice cold eye?

If that's all good deeds are,

Maybe _that's_ the reason why...

No good deed goes unpunished!

All helpful urges should be circumvented.

No good deed goes unpunished!

Sure, I meant well-

Well, look at what well-meant did!

All right, enough, so be it!

So be it then!"

She looked down at the crystal ball, wishing to see Mungo's face within it, but only seeing her own.

She breathed heavily, trying to calm down and think.

She looked around at everything in the den that she and Mungo had stolen together.

If Mungo was truly…gone, then she couldn't be surrounded by things that reminded her of him.

She looked through the door of the den.

She had to leave the Junkyard.

She slowly gathered up her things as she continued to sing:

"Let all the Yard be agreed:

I'm WICKED through and through!

Since I could not succeed,

Mungo, saving you,

I promise no good deed

Will I attempt to do

Again!

Ever again!"

She quickly grabbed the small bag she had packed and started to run out of the den.

She stopped in the doorway, taking one last look around before running out into the night.

She ran to the edge of the junkyard before stopping. She looked back at her old home, tears in her eyes.

"Goodbye, Jellicles. Goodbye Mungo." she whispered, before screaming to all the Jellicles, and to Mungo.

"No good deed

Will I do

Again!"

She started to cry as she fled from her only home, in search of the horrible tom that had hurt Mungojerrie.

**Yea, this idea isn't really mine. I read another fanfic with this basic idea and decided to change it a little so it could match up with Mungo and Rumple. I hope I did well with describing everything. That and my musical contest got me thinking about musical songfics and decided to write this. I may write a few more with songs from Wicked. Please review!**


End file.
